


Eyecandy Fanvid

by Shayz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comedy, Fanvids, Gen, Laughter, hotties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I first made this in season one for John Sheppard. I re-edited it to include other hotties of Stargate for a video contest -- I did win :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyecandy Fanvid

  
  
[eyecandy redo](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x20h78z_eyecandy-redo_tech) _by[FanMagicks](http://www.dailymotion.com/FanMagicks)_  



End file.
